Ambisi
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Ketika Nagisa berjalan menuju kursi yang tersisa, ia mendapati tubuh jangkung dengan helai merah meringkuk gusar jauh di belakang.


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuusei Matsui.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Friend-Ship/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: AsaKaru**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Ambisi**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Berambisi adalah perasaan yang wajar.

Tak masalah apabila memiliki ambisi untuk mencapai sesuatu.

"Karma, kau akan masuk ke SMA mana?" Remaja berkuncir dua menoleh ke samping, memandang langsung netra emas kawan akrab.

Ditanya begitu, tidak butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Kepala menengadah, memandangi dedaunan pohon.

"Hm ... Aku tetap di Kunugigaoka."

"Eh?"

Reaksi terkejut serempak timbul dari empat orang. Tidak menyangka akan jawaban si merah.

"Maksudmu, kau akan mengikuti ujian masuk lagi?" sembur Sugino.

"Kukira kau ingin masuk ke sekolah yang lebih baik," tambah Kaede, "maksudku, kau bisa masuk ke SMA terbaik di Jepang."

Si merah cuma mengulas senyum santai. "Bukankah bergabung dengan murid sekolah utama itu lebih menyenangkan?" sahutnya kalem.

Dengan penuh maksud tersendiri dilanjutkan. "Orang-orang yang sudah kita pecundangi bisa satu kelas denganku, dan aku bisa membuat diriku sendiri berada di atas mereka."

Kelopak mata turun dalam ekspresi jahil, cengiran lebar disunggingkan. "Bukannya sangat menyenangkan melihat para pecundang itu dipermalukan selama tiga tahun?"

Lidah keluar.

Nagisa tertawa kering, merasa tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir Karma.

"Seperti biasa, kesukaanmu aneh sekali ..."

Raut wajah iseng lenyap, berganti senyum kecil. Karma kembali mendongak. "Di samping itu ..."

Butiran salju turun perlahan, ibarat bunga es yang berguguran. Arah pandang Karma lurus ke arah pohon besar di depan mata.

"Memang ada sekolah yang lebih baik untuk siswa yang kemampuan akademiknya biasa saja."

Keempat teman sekelas ikut mendongak.

"Tapi tempat di mana ada siswa yang bisa bersaing denganku dan menjadi persaingan yang menarik ..., hanya ada di Kunugigaoka."

Kalimat penuh percaya diri diucapkan. "Aku takkan kesulitan mencari pekerjaan yang kuinginkan." Kelopak mata berkedip.

"Jadi, untuk sekarang aku akan menikmati pertarunganku saja."

Nagisa tersenyum. "Sesuai dengan pribadimu, ya, Karma."

Senyum mengiyakan diulas.

* * *

Langkahnya tegap menuju pintu keluar, membimbing rombongan kelas E Kunugigaoka.

"Mungkin hari ini perseteruan kita akan berakhir," tegasnya penuh wibawa, "tetapi kita saat ini kita masih siswa yang menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang sama."

Kepala oranye menoleh dari balik bahu. "Apabila sekarang aku mengabaikan kalian, sama saja berarti mencoreng nama baikku sebagai penguasa."

Karma mencibir di tengah-tengah barisan. Sudah pernah dikalahkan Karma, tetapi bicaranya masih pongah sekali. Sungguh tinggi harga diri Ketua Osis yang satu ini.

Para wartawan terpaksa memberi jalan lantaran desakan siswa Kunugigouka yang jelas melindungi siswa kelas E dari serbuan pers, terus hingga berhenti di depan bus yang disiapkan oleh Agen Karasuma.

Satu per satu, siswa kelas E memasuki bus. Spanduk besar Kunugigaoka masih setia menutupi sampai semua siswa naik ke dalam bus. Para siswa elite berjejer di sisi bus.

Karma melangkah ringan. Ia baru saja akan mengangkat kaki ketika Gakushuu mencegatnya.

"Akabane."

Langkah terhenti, satu kaki Karma masih di tanah. Kepala merah menoleh ke samping.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang akan tetap tinggal di sekolah ini."

Hei, ada apa ini? Mau apa Ketua Osis ini bicara begitu di saat begini? Banyak pertanyaan timbul di benak Karma. Kepala Karma makin lurus ke arah Gakushuu, memandangnya penuh kebingungan.

Tak mungkin mau mengadakan genjatan senjata karena Karma cuma sendirian, 'kan?

Gakushuu melanjutkan. "Setelah keributan ini mereda, aku akan memburumu dan membuatmu mengaku."

Kening Karma berkerut bingung. "Mengaku?"

Tersenyum penuh wibawa, Gakushuu menjawab.

"Pertama, mengaku kalah dariku. Kedua, kau harus menceritakan padaku tentang Koro-sensei yang dikatakan telah mendidikmu hingga menjadi seperti sekarang ini."

Oh.

Karma paham maksudnya sekarang. Huh, memang benar-benar Gakushuu sekali, ya.

Mendengus kecil. "Aku, sih, tidak keberatan."

Gakushuu mengerutkan kening. Senyum lenyap di wajah.

"Tapi dengan kepalamu yang sekeras batu." Paras berganti dengan raut wajah sinis dan senyum meremehkan. Kepala diluruskan ke depan. Mata dipejamkan.

"Aku ragu kau bisa memahami kisahku, Asano-kun."

Manik anggur memicing tajam.

"Kau menantangku?"

Sebelah kelereng emas terbuka, mengerling penuh remeh dan menantang.

"Menurutmu?"

Kaki ramping melangkah tegap ke bawah spanduk. Tak acuh walau beberapa siswa memperhatikan mereka. Setengahnya mengira-ngira apakah akan terjadi baku hantam antar dua rival.

"Dan yang ketiga?"

"Eh?" Ekspresi iseng berganti terkejut, Karma kembali menengokkan wajah.

Ketiga? Jadi masih ada? Ck, apa lagi, sih? Kebanyakan maunya Gakushuu Asano. Apa memang sudah turunan dari Gakuhou Asano?

"Kau harus mengaku ..."

Dasi ditarik, pegangan tangan Karma di gagang bus terlepas bersamaan tubuhnya tertarik.

Mula-mula kecupan ringan dari pinggir, sebelum daging kembar seranum persik dipagut lembut.

Si merah terhenyak.

Kontak itu singkat. Secepat kedua otot lunak saling menempel, secepat itu pula dilepas.

"... bahwa kau menginginkan ini."

Sekilas, benak Karma kosong. Rasa hangat masih tertinggal pada ranum persik.

"K-Karma ..."

"Asano ..."

Kesadaran kembali. Darah naik ke kepala seiring panas berkumpul di pipi. Sontak jantung berdegup tanpa sempat dicegah.

Tak mau terlihat salah tingkah. Karma tergesa-gesa hengkang dari tempatnya berdiri, melangkah masuk ke dalam bus.

Nagisa mematung. Aksi tak senonoh di depan mata sungguh membuatnya tak mampu berbicara. Ia tahu Gakushuu punya jalan pikir tak kalah tidak biasa seperti halnya Karma.

Tetapi tak disangka-sangka sampai seperti itu.

"O-oi, berikutnya kau. Cepat naik!"

Tomoya mendorong Nagisa, sekuat tenaga tidak menoleh ke arah ketuanya. Semburat merah tipis lantaran malu akan kelakuan Gakushuu timbul pada masing-masing pelipis siswa elite.

Tidak ayah, tidak anak. Kelakuannya sama saja tidak terduga, dan di luar batas pikiran orang awam.

Nagisa menoleh ke belakang.

"Cepatlah pergi." Gakushuu bersidekap, masih memasang wajah penuh wibawa.

Pintu bus pun tertutup.

Kepala biru lantas menoleh ke seluruh penjuru. Dilihatnya Rio dan Hiroto sibuk menahan tawa dengan ponsel di tangan. Kaede dan Manani menutup wajah malu, menahan hasrat hendak menjerit heboh. Kepala Tomohito dan Yuuma menggeleng seraya tersenyum maklum.

Ia tak melihat rambut merah.

Namun ketika Nagisa berjalan menuju kursi yang tersisa, ia mendapati tubuh jangkung dengan helai merah meringkuk gusar jauh di belakang.

Gakushuu menuruni tekad kuat seperti Gakuhou.

Hanya Gakushuu yang mampu mengimbangi Karma dari segi ambisi dan kemampuan.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
